Lalka
by unicornflake
Summary: Lily Duncan jest uczennicą Słodkiego Amorisa. Jej życie nie jest różowe - głównie przez niski wzrost - ale wszystko zmienia się, kiedy jeden z kolegów składa jej propozycję...
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdzia****ł**** 1**

Stanęłam przed szafą, na której drzwiach było umieszczone lustro. Zobaczyłam dosyć niską dziewczynę, żeby nie powiedzieć dziewczynkę, o prawie że filigranowej sylwetce. Dosyć niska, bo nieco ponad półtora metra, do tego szczupła. Na małe stopy nałożono brązowe kozaczki do kostki. Dziewczyna z odbicia miała zgrabne nogi i, tak na oko, miseczkę C. Z cerą dziewczyna miała szczęście, ponieważ natura obeszła się z nią wyjątkowo łagodnie, a pryszcze zniknęły pod koniec gimnazjum. Jedynymi niedoskonałościami na skórze były piegi na nosie i policzkach. Chociaż ich także nie było wiele. Nieco pod prawie że czarnymi oczami znajdowały się różane usta. Grube, gładkie, czarne włosy sięgały za łopatki. Biała z kwiecistym wzorem sukienka na ramiączkach sięgała jej trochę nad kolana. Na wierzch nałożyła dżinsową kurtkę, zaś na ramieniu wisiała skórzana torba.

A ja patrzyłam w swoje odbicie. Nadal trochę nie wierzyłam w to, co widziałam. Wyglądałam po prostu jak lalka. Niektórzy nie dowierzali co do mojego wieku (patrz: dalecy krewni, sprzedawcy i _wszyscy_ nieznajomi). Chociaż już się przyzwyczaiłam. Osobiście uważałam się za całkiem ładną. Nawet słodką. _Za słodką._

Ale cóż, nie mogłam nic na to poradzić. W tamtej chwili miałam wychodzić do szkoły. Był poniedziałek 6 października i właśnie zaczął się drugi miesiąc mojego pobytu w drugiej klasie Liceum Słodki Amoris. W życiu bym nie wymyśliła takiej debilnej nazwy dla szkoły, gratulacje dla założycieli. Szkoła miała jednak najlepszą drużynę biegową w naszym okręgu i w pierwszej dziesiątce w kraju. Jej laboratorium chemiczne i fizyczne także było niczego sobie, poza tym chodził tam mój starszy brat. Drugi już ją skończył, uzyskując najwyższą średnią w historii szkoły i świadectwo z wyróżnieniem. Więc chcąc czy nie chcąc musiałam się tam uczyć.

Wyszłam z domu i skierowałam się w stronę szkoły, a już po kilku minutach byłam na miejscu. Nagle sobie przypomniałam o moim bracie, któremu miałam przypomnieć, że idziemy dzisiaj do szkoły, więc wysłałam do niego SMS. Wiedziałam, że go usłyszy, bo ustawiłam mu głośnik na maksa.

Po lewej stronie od wejścia stał szkolny ogród, zaś po prawej - hala sportowa. Na środku dziedzińca stał klon otoczony murkiem. Siedział tam dobrze mi znany czerwono włosy chłopak, który opierał się o pień i palił papierosa, zaś do uszu miał włożone słuchawki.

\- Cześć Kastiel! – krzyknęłam do niego. Widocznie mnie usłyszał, bo skinął mi głową.

Przeszłam krótki odcinek między klonem a wejściem i z rozmachem otworzyłam jedną stronę podwójnych, szklanych drzwi wejściowych. Z nowo nabytą radością energicznie przeszłam labiryntem korytarzy do mojej szafki. Wyjęłam z niej książki potrzebne mi na następne dwie lekcje i zamknęłam szafkę. W radosnych podskokach udałam się do sali, gdzie już zastałam kilku moich nowych znajomych.

Armin jak zwykle grał na swojej konsoli, przy czym zagryzał dolną wargę. Jego brat bliźniak, Alexy, siedział obok niego i o czymś mówił. Lubiłam ich. Byli mili i zabawni, szczególnie kiedy się kłócili. Za nimi siedział Kentin, który po powrocie ze szkoły wojskowej wyprzystojniał i nabrał muskulatury, odpisywał od wpatrzonej w niego Sucrette zadanie domowe, chyba z angielskiego. Violetta, chowając się w kącie, rysowała coś w swoim szkicowniku, co chwila zerkając na Kena. Domyślałam się, że był to jego portret.

Oprócz nich nikogo innego nie było w sali, chociaż było za piętnaście ósma. Ale zawsze tak było. Wszyscy zbiegali się na ostatnią chwilę, bardzo często spóźniając się. Taka klasa.

Usiadłam na swoim miejscu w drugiej ławce pod oknem, gdzie akurat umiejscowiony był także grzejnik. Szczerze powiedziawszy, byłam strasznym zmarzluchem, dlatego na każdym przedmiocie siedziałam właśnie koło grzejnika. Wiedziałam, że będę chwalić pod niebiosa ten pomysł w zimę. Wyjęłam z torby telefon oraz słuchawki, włożyłam je do uszu i puściłam playlistę. Następnie oparłam się o kaloryfer, zamknęłam oczy i wsłuchałam się w muzykę All Time Low. Nie zdążyła się skończyć piosenka _Dear Maria, Count Me In_, kiedy po raz kolejny przypomniałam sobie o czymś, co miałam dzisiaj, konkretniej przed lekcjami, zrobić.

Wzdychając włożyłam komórkę i słuchawki do kieszeni kurtki (tak, jeszcze jej nie zdjęłam, jak wspomniałam, byłam zmarzluchem), po czym wyszłam z klasy. Skierowałam się ku wejściu, a konkretniej do pokoju gospodarzy. Zapukałam i nie czekając na odpowiedź weszłam.

\- Co tam, Nat? – zapytałam widząc blondyna przy biurku. Rozluźniony siedział w fotelu i czytał książkę, a na stoliku stał kubek z parującą kawą. Pewnie korzystał z tej chwili przed lekcjami, kiedy nikt nie zawracał mu głowy i mógł się odprężyć. No cóż, ma pecha.

\- Książkę czytam. Chciałaś coś? – powiedział, nawet nie odrywając wzroku od lektury. Nie musiał patrzeć, kto wszedł. Tylko ja tu przychodziłam rankami.

Obeszłam biurko i stanęłam za jego plecami. Objęłam go jedną ręką i zajrzałam mu przez ramię. Jego policzki uroczo się zaróżowiły.

\- A od razu muszę coś chcieć? Może przyszłam tutaj, bo lubię z tobą przebywać? – burknęłam. Uwielbiałam się z nim droczyć.

Cel osiągnięty. Nataniel spalił buraka.

\- Ej, żartuję. Pewnie jakiś kryminał czytasz? „Morderca musi być w tym pokoju…" Serio? Stałeś się tak przewidywalny? – Usiadłam na krześle obok i zaczęłam się kręcić.

\- Weź się nie czepiaj. – Zagiął dolny róg strony i odłożył książkę, po czym spojrzał na mnie. Ach, te złote oczy. Utopić się w nich można. A w dodatku tak pięknie otoczone długimi, czarnymi rzęsami. – Słuchałaś tamtej płyty, którą ci pożyczyłem?

Ochoczo pokiwałam głową.

\- No, nieźli są. Szczególnie perkusista. Mają dobrą sekcję rytmiczną. Ale solówki gitarzysty też są fajne. Oddam ci ją jutro dobrze? – Nachyliłam się. – À propos muzyki… Pożyczysz mi może klucz od piwnicy? Tylko nie pytaj po co. Oddam ci go razem z płytą.

Z rezygnacją opuścił ramiona i westchnął.

\- Znowu? Lily, to już drugi raz tym tygodniu.

\- No wiem. Ale więcej już cię nie poproszę. Proszę… - Wlepiłam w niego oczy zranionej łani. A przynajmniej powinny tak wyglądać w tej sytuacji.

\- Niech ci będzie… - Jego oczy niebezpiecznie rozbłysnęły, jakby wpadł na jakiś diaboliczny pomysł. – Ale pod jednym warunkiem.

\- Tak? – zapytałam, gotowa zrobić wszystko, byleby dostać klucze.

\- Umów się ze mną.

* * *

Z westchnięciem opadłam na krzesło obok Kim.

\- Coś się stało, mała? – spytała, żując gumę. Poczułam miętę.

\- Nataniel zaprosił mnie na randkę. Dasz gumę?

Kim ze zdziwieniem malującym się na twarzy wyciągnęła z kieszeni paczkę Orbitów i wysypała mi na rękę dwie drażetki. Zadzwonił dzwonek, więc szybko wrzuciłam je do buzi. Chwilę później do klasy wszedł nauczyciel. Lekcja się zaczęła. Nie zdążyło minąć trzydzieści sekund, kiedy poczułam stuknięcie w ramię.

Obróciłam głowę, ale moja czarnoskóra przyjaciółka niewinnie patrzyła na nauczyciela matematyki. Pokręciłam głową i otworzyłam zeszyt, bo matematyk zaczął zapisywać coś na tablicy, kiedy zauważyłam na ławce złożoną kartkę. Rozwinęłam ją i przeczytałam słowa napisane okrągłym pismem Kim:

_Pan Idealny zaprosił cię na randkę? Czym go skusiłaś, mała diablico?_

Cicho zachichotałam i już chciałam odpisać, kiedy coś mnie stuknęło w plecy. A raczej ktoś próbował mi wywiercić długopisem dziurę koło kręgosłupa.

\- Schyl się – usłyszałam od właściciela plecowej wiertarki.

Upuściłam długopis na ziemię. Sięgnęłam po niego i na podłodze zobaczyłam kolejną karteczkę. Jaka ja popularna.

_Masz klucze?_

Ach ten Rick. Był przyjacielem i perkusistą w zespole mojego brata, ja też się z nim kolegowałam. Dosyć lubiany w klasie, ale trzymał się na uboczu, zamknięty w swoim świecie. Z innymi ludźmi kontaktował się tylko w jakimś jasno określonym celu. Wtedy potrafił być bardzo czarujący i miły.

_Mam, dam ci po lekcji. Ale potem musisz mi oddać, po szkole wreszcie pójdę dorobić._

Dyskretnie odłożyłam karteczkę na jego ławkę, udając, że się przeciągam. Nauczyciel, pan Gogofield, nazywany przez uczniów "Gogo", i tak nie zwracał na nas uwagi. Zajęty był pisaniem jakiegoś wzoru na tablicy. Nie ma to jak matematyka z rana.

Rozejrzałam się po klasie. Większość osób kładła się na ławkach, próbując ukraść kilka chwil drzemki. Inni opierali się na łokciach, próbując trzymać oczy otwarte. Ogólnie wszyscy jeszcze chętnie by pospali, ale jakiś człowiek uniemożliwił nam to, układając nasz plan lekcji tak, że musieliśmy przychodzić codziennie do szkoły na ósmą.

Pomyślałam, że zaraz sama tu chyba zasnę, kiedy drzwi od klasy otworzyły się z hukiem.

Raptownie wszyscy się obudzili. Nawet Gogo, który chwilę temu znużony mazał kredą po tablicy.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie - powiedział Charlie, próbując jak najciszej dojść do swojego miejsca na końcu sali.

Charles Bellows był uczniem na rocznej wymianie z Wielkiej Brytanii. Był wysoki, miał blond włosy i orli nos oraz szerokie ramiona. W dodatku ten akcent.

Przystojny wygląd rekompensował charakterem. Zarozumiały i złośliwy, wybijał się w każdej dziedzinie bez jakiegokolwiek wysiłku. Nauka, sport czy sztuka, on musiał być najlepszy. To nie tak, że mówił, jaki to jest wspaniały. Potrafił w inteligentny, to trzeba mu przyznać, sposób wypomnieć człowiekowi błąd tak, że czułeś się przy nim głupi.

Ogólnie fajny był, ale kiedy się nie odzywał.

Przewróciłam oczami i odpisałam Kim, że opowiem jej wszystko na przerwie. Do końca lekcji ani razu nie spojrzałam w innym kierunku niż Gogo, tablica lub zeszyt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdzia****ł**** 2**

\- To na kiedy się umówiliście? – zapytała mnie Kim.

Stałyśmy na dziedzińcu przed halą sportową, w której za chwilę miałam mieć WF. Było jeszcze ciepło, a słońce przyjemnie grzało. Na dworze było więc sporo uczniów. Nie chcieli siedzieć w taką pogodę w szkole. Kilkoro z nich rozłożyło sobie nawet koce na trawie i rozłożyło się na nich. Było idealne, wczesnojesienne popołudnie.

\- Na jutro. Wiesz, piątek. Mamy się spotkać przy bramie parku Austen. On wszystko zaplanował. – Westchnęłam. Lubiłam Nataniela, ale nie w ten sposób. Nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty iść z nim na randkę. Tylko jakoś nie mogłam mu odmówić, kiedy patrzył na mnie tym wzrokiem spaniela…

\- No, mała. – Zacmokała. – To się wpakowałaś.

\- Ta. Ale co miałam zrobić, kiedy ja naprawdę…

\- Duncan! Hej, Lily! – usłyszałam zza pleców.

O nie. Nie, tylko nie on. Nie, nie, nie…

\- Charlie! – zaświergotałam. – Chcesz coś?

\- Tak, ciebie – powiedział, spoglądając mi głęboko w oczy. Jego były niebieskoszare, z czarnym obramowaniem wokół tęczówek. Przyznaję, zamurowało mnie i przez chwilę mu uwierzyłam. Zaśmiał się. – Nie, a tak serio, to szukam Lysandra. Wiesz może, gdzie on jest?

Trochę się zdziwiłam. Co taki facet jak on mógł chcieć od mojego brata?

\- Wiesz, może i jesteśmy rodzeństwem, ale to nie znaczy od razu, że wiem gdzie teraz jest i co robi. - Zauważyłam, że Kim spogląda na mnie ze swoją miną „Oho, kolejny facet? Jestem pod wrażeniem". A niech sobie myśli co chce. Przecież i tak go nie lubię. – Ale jak go spotkam, to powiem mu, że go szukasz.

\- Dzięki. – Błysnął tymi swoimi białymi zębami. Rany boskie, ten blask daje po oczach! – To widzimy się później. Na razie, Kim!

Już go nie było. Razem z Kim skierowałyśmy się do hali.

\- Mała, ty to masz powodzenie – westchnęła.

\- O co ci chodzi? – zmarszczyłam brwi. – Przecież to Charlie. Ja go nie lubię, on mnie nie cierpi. Nic innego się nie dzieje.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz? – zapytała z powątpiewaniem w głowie. – Weź się mu przypatrz. Próbuje zwrócić twoją uwagę, ale chyba kończą mu się już pomysły.

\- Bredzisz. On mnie nie lubi. W żadnym sensie mnie nie lubi i zawsze mnie nie lubił. Od początku roku, od tej akcji z plakatem.

\- Jak chcesz. Ale jeśli ciągle będziesz uparcie przy tym trwała, to nie skończy się to dobrze. Słońce, otwórz oczy. On nie będzie czekał wiecznie. Ktoś może zgarnąć ci go sprzed nosa.

\- Nawet jeśli by mnie lubił, chociaż tak wcale nie jest, to niech mi to powie. Nie jestem tu od tego, by domyślać się, o co chłopakowi chodzi.

Otworzyłam drzwi od hali i weszłyśmy. Była ona dużych rozmiarów, po prostu przeogromna. Jeśli w mieście miały odbywać się jakieś zawody, to organizowano je zwykle w naszej hali. W jednym końcu sali kilkoro chłopców z naszego rocznika już się rozgrzewało do meczu koszykówki, który mieli mieć za chwilę z inną szkołą. Skierowałyśmy się do szatni nr 4.

\- Niech po prostu powie, że mnie lubi, to wtedy zobaczymy – dodałam.

* * *

Szłam korytarzem, wesoło pogwizdując. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, skąd miałam taki dobry humor. Zeszłam schodami w dół i otworzyłam drzwi od piwnicy.

W pomieszczeniu byli Lysander, Kastiel, Rick i Wiktor. Chowali instrumenty i sprzęt po próbie. Wydawali się zmęczeni, więc tym bardziej się ucieszyłam.

\- Co tam, chłopaki? Zmęczeni jesteście? Bo picie wam przyniosłam – powiedziałam radośnie.

Kastiel spojrzał na mnie z nadzieją.

\- Piwo?

\- Nie skończyła jeszcze osiemnastu lat, nie może kupować alkoholu – zauważył Rick, zwijając kabel. – Czemu nie przyszłaś na próbę?

Westchnęłam i osunęłam się na jedyną kanapę w pokoju. Była skórzana i całkiem wygodna, nawet jeśli siedziało się na niej dwie godziny. Wiem coś o tym.

\- Tak jakoś wyszło. – Lysander pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Dobry braciszek. – A, właśnie, Lys. Kojarzysz tego Brytyjczyka z wymiany ode mnie z klasy?

\- Charlie? Ten wysoki blondyn?

Wyjęłam z torby plastikową reklamówkę. W środku były trzy butelki wody, dwa soczki ze słomką i duża, mleczna czekolada. Wzięłam jeden soczek, włożyłam do niego słomkę i zaczęłam sączyć napój.

\- No. Bo pytał się o ciebie.

Mój brat zmarszczył czoło, próbują zapewne przypomnieć sobie powód, dlaczego Charlie mógł czegokolwiek od niego chcieć.

\- Nie wiem – powiedział w końcu. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał mi w oczy. – Ale przyprowadź go jutro do mnie, to zobaczymy.

\- No wiesz co! – prychnęłam. – Ale okej. Która to już…?

\- W pół do piątej – poinformował mnie Wiktor, basista kapeli. Był bardzo szczery i lojalny, mogłam mu powiedzieć wszystko bez obawy, że komuś by wygadał. Chodził z Sucrette, czego za bardzo nie rozumiałam. No bo on był taki fajny, a ona… Cóż. Lubiła wszystkich chłopaków po trochu.

\- Aha, w pół… Co?! – Zerwałam się gwałtownie z siedzenia. – Ekipo, szybciej! Zbieramy się, zbieramy!

Podbiegłam do Ricka i pomogłam mu pakować perkusję.

\- Lily, co się stało? – zapytał zaniepokojony Lys, wsadzając pudła za kontuar, a inne do szafki.

\- Klucze. Trzeba je dorobić, żebym nie musiała znowu prosić Nataniela, żeby mi pożyczył. – Skrzywiłam się na wspomnienie o gospodarzu, a raczej jego propozycji.

Kastiel westchnął i odłożył wzmacniacz. Podał jakieś klucze mojemu bratu, chyba od samochodu. Podszedł do mojego plecaka i wziął drugi soczek, marchwiowo-bananowy. Ostentacyjnie otworzył drzwi.

\- Chodź, pani Śliczna. Będę cię łaskawie eskortował.

Niepewnie zerknęłam na chłopaków, ale oni dalej pakowali sprzęt. Uznałam to za zgodę.

Pół godziny później szczęśliwa wychodziłam z zakładu, ciągnąc Kastiela za sobą. Co prawda, wolałam mówić do niego Kassi, ale chłopak był bardzo wrażliwy na tym punkcie. Chyba tylko jego mama mogła go tak nazywać. Podejrzewałam, że nie chciało mu się z nią kłócić.

Kierowaliśmy się do wyjścia z centrum handlowego. Na nasze nieszczęście, sklep mieścił się na samym końcu, po drugiej stronie centrum niż wejście. A mały to ten obiekt nie był.

Wszyscy powyżej dziesiątego i poniżej dwudziestego piątego roku życia zgromadzili się w galerii. Przynajmniej takie miałam wrażenie. Z mojego poziomu półtora metra za wiele nie widziałam, a był tłok na tyle, że co chwilę ktoś prawie uderzał mnie łokciem w twarz. Ugh. Czemu nie mogłam być wyższa?

\- Przygotowujecie się do jakiegoś występu, że ostatnio tyle ćwiczycie? Do waszego koncertu halloweenowego zostało jeszcze trochę czasu… - Policzki i szyja chłopaka przybrały kolor podobny do jego włosów. Dźgnęłam go między żebra. – No, gadaj, o co chodzi.

\- A ty zawsze musisz wszystko wiedzieć! – wybąkał. – Robimy imprezę urodzinową, na której będziemy występować. No i dobrze, jeśli wszystko by dobrze wyszło. Wiesz, niektórym na tym bardzo zależy… – Sceptycznie uniosłam brew.

\- Niech zgadnę. Sucrette? – Kiwnął głową, wbijając ręce w kieszenie kurtki. – Rany, co wy wszyscy do niej macie? Zwyczajna dziewczyna, a wszyscy tacy na nią napaleni…

\- Co?

\- A, nic.

Kątem oka zarejestrowałam wielki, żółty znak. No dobrze, może nie kątem oka. Każdy, kto przechodził tą alejką, dostawał po oczach jarzącą się literą „M". Zaburczało mi w brzuchu.

\- Kastiel… - zaczęłam, przeciągając samogłoski.

\- Czego dusza pragnie?

\- Bo wiesz… Głodna trochę jestem i ten, kasę wydałam na te klucze…

\- Spoko, mała – odpowiedział. Zdziwiłam się trochę. Bez żadnych sprzeczek zgodził się postawić mi… Cóż, cokolwiek? Oczywiście, wcześniej też to robił, ale nigdy nie obyło się bez komentarzy. – Następnym razem ty stawiasz. Kierunek, McDonald!

Zachichotałam. Kastiel zawsze był dla mnie jak kolejny starszy brat. Tu się pokłóciliśmy, tam się pogodziliśmy, ale zawsze koniec końców byliśmy razem. Bez skojarzeń, proszę. Jakoś nie potrafiłabym wyobrazić siebie z Kastielem w jakiejkolwiek sytuacji innej niż koleżeńska… BUE. To prawie to samo, jakbym miała cokolwiek zrobić z Lysandrem. Po prostu **nie**.

\- Jak tam, młoda, bierzemy to co zawsze? – zapytał Kastiel, kiedy przyszła nasza kolej na zamówienie.

\- A jest jakaś inna opcja?

Bo co do jednego zgadzaliśmy się zawsze: zabawki z HappyMeala są najlepsze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdzia****ł**** 3**

W piątek po południu byłam załamana - nie wiedziałam jak ubrać się na randkę z Natanielem. Taka przyziemna sprawa, a samo myślenie nad tym zajęło mi chyba z pół godziny. Chciałam ubrać się ładnie, stosownie do okazji, ale też nie powalająco, żeby do niczego go nie prowokować. Nie wiedziałam, co dokładnie Nataniel zaplanował...

W ostatnim geście desperacji zadzwoniłam do jednego z moich modowych ekspertów, czyli Dobrej Wróżki Rozalii. W życiu nie poprosiłabym mojego brata, żeby pomógł mi wybrać ubranie na randkę... Żaden z moich braci nawet nie wiedział, że wybieram się gdzieś z chłopakiem. Nie uważałam tego za nic specjalnego, a Leo powiedziałam, że idę do Kim i wrócę około dziewiątej.

Więc kiedy w szlafroku tępo wpatrywałam się w szafę i nagle usłyszałam dzwonek, z ogromną ulgą krzyknęłam, że otworzę.

Jakże się zdziwiłam, kiedy za drzwiami ujrzałam szanownego kolegę Bellows'a.

\- O! - krzyknął na wejściu. - Lily. To ty...

\- Tak, mi też miło cię widzieć - powiedziałam zgryźliwie, gwałtownie się czerwieniąc. Poprawiłam pasek szlafroku. Pod spodem byłam tylko w majtkach i czułam się nieco niekomfortowo. - Domyślam się, że ty do Lysandra, wejdź.

Charlie wpatrywał się we mnie jak ciele w malowane wrota. Zawstydzona obróciłam się i krzyknęłam:

\- Lysander, to jednak do ciebie! - Nie czekając na odpowiedź czmychnęłam do pokoju, po czym zamknęłam drzwi na klucz. Broń Boże by tu wszedł.

Zaś pół godziny później obok mnie Rozalia przeglądała zawartość mojej szafy. Nie wiedziała, z kim idę na randkę, poza tym była we wszystko wtajemniczona. Zabrała ze sobą na wszelki wypadek zapasowy strój, gdybyśmy nie znalazły nic nadającego się na tę okazję.

\- Znam go? - zgadywała Roza, oceniając mój wygląd. Tu poprawiła, tam coś dodała, gdzieś coś zdjęła. Jej magia polegała na tym, że tak naprawdę nie wiedziałam do końca, co się ze mną dzieje.

\- Tak.

\- Ze szkoły? - Kiwnęłam głową, za co zostałam skarcona. - Żadnego ruszania!

Czasami czułam się, jakby Rozalia była moją matką. Tak bardzo wobec mnie opiekuńcza, przejmowała się moim życiem (szczególnie miłosnym) jak mało kto. Zdawała się doskonale znajdywać w tej roli. Chwilami było to dosyć niezręczne, jednak taka już kochana Roza była i nic na to poradzić nie mogłam.

\- Wszystko zależy od dzisiejszego wieczoru - westchnęłam, spoglądając na bajeczną kreację, którą wyczarowała z mojej szafy Roza. Stała przez chwilę, w zamyśleniu przegryzając wargę, po czym kazała mi ponownie się rozebrać. - Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, wyspowiadam ci się co do szczególika. Każdą pierdółkę opowiem. Ale niech na razie pozostanie to moją słodką tajemnicą.

* * *

Leo jest leniwy. Lysander zapominalski. A ja wszędzie się spóźniam. W szkole nauczyciele właśnie z tych cech kojarzą Duncanów.

Jak na złość moja smykałka do przychodzenia po czasie musiała się ujawnić akurat tamtego wieczoru. Jak na złamanie karku pędziłam na przystanek autobusowy, ryzykując zniszczeniem fryzury. Sprawdziłam godzinę - dwie minuty do odjazdu, a przystanek już widzę na horyzoncie. Uspokoiłam więc oddech i spokojnym, miarowym krokiem doszłam do ruchliwego skrzyżowania. Dzieliły mnie dwa przejścia dla pieszych. Nagle autobus jakby znikąd wyłonił się na drodze. Już zamykał drzwi, kiedy zorientowałam się o przybyciu pojazdu. Krzyknęłam, żeby poczekał, jednak kierowca albo nie słyszał, albo zaniknęły w nim ludzkie odruchy.

Dotarłam więc na umówione miejsce pół godziny po czasie - autobusy z tej linii jeżdżą naprawdę rzadko, więc szłam z buta. Na koturnach, ściślej ujmując. Na szczęście Rozalia zrezygnowała ze szpilek...

Nie wyglądałam, w przeciwieństwie do Nataniela, zbytnio ujmująco. Jednak gdy mnie zobaczył, uśmiechnął się uroczo (ten jego dołeczek w lewym policzku robił swoje), wręczył mi różę i powiedział:

\- Pięknie wyglądasz.

No po prostu ciepło mi się na serduszku zrobiło.

\- Bardzo cię przepraszam, ale...

\- Nie musisz się tłumaczyć - przerwał mi, po czym ruszył w stronę parku. Pomimo lekkiego zmęczenia podążyłam za nim. - Rozumiem, że miałaś jakiś ważny powód. Nic się takiego nie stało, ale przepadła nam główna atrakcja wieczoru. - Westchnął i założył ręce za głowę. - Właściwie, to zaprosiłem cię, bo chciałem z tobą porozmawiać o czymś ważnym.

Wskazał dłonią najbliższą ławkę. Usiedliśmy na niej. Powoli zaczynało się robić ciemno, a co za tym - chłodno. Na szczęście Rozalia o tym pamiętała. Dała mi skórzaną kurtkę, która doskonale pasowała do małej czarnej.

Nataniel wydawał się tutaj spokojniejszy niż w szkole. Można powiedzieć, bardziej odprężony i pewny siebie. Położył jedną rękę na oparciu za mną, a długie nogi wyprostował i skrzyżował. Przeczesał włosy, którego kosmyki lśniły złotem w blasku zachodzącego słońca.

\- Słuchaj, nie będę owijał w bawełnę - zaczął. - Jesteś jedną z niewielu osób w szkole, które naprawdę lubię. Znamy się nie od dziś. - Spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy, a ja dyskretnie przełknęłam ślinę, obawiając się następnych wydarzeń. Wziął głęboki oddech i już myślałam, że będzie chciał mi to powiedzieć…

Ale w Natanielu coś się załamało. Skulił się na ławce i zakrył dłońmi twarz.

\- Jakie to żenujące... - wymamrotał. - Zrobię z siebie idiotę.

Odchrząknęłam.

\- Hej, Nate. - Nie bardzo wiedziałam, co mam zrobić, gdzie podziać ręce. Pierwszy raz byłam w takiej sytuacji. W końcu objęłam jego nagle mniejszą sylwetkę. - Powiedz, o co chodzi? Może mogę ci jakoś pomóc? Bo mam wrażenie, że to coś poważniejszego.

Podniósł na mnie te brązowe, spaniele oczy, nie do końca przekonany. Jednak wydusił z siebie:

\- Mój ojciec... - Serce podeszło mi do gardła. Stracił pracę, choruje na nieuleczalną chorobę, umiera? - On myśli, że jestem gejem.

Prawie parsknęłam. Naprawdę, byłam bliska wybuchnięcia szaleńczym śmiechem. Jednak cudem udało mi się zachować powagę.

Założyłam nogę na nogę i przybrałam pouczający ton:

\- Jak się z tym czujesz?

Spiorunował mnie wzrokiem. Był w stu procentach poważny, a ja znowu się z niego nabijałam. Oj, niegrzeczna jestem.

\- Proszę, nie żartuj.

\- No dobra, przepraszam. Naprawdę. Dlaczego tak myśli i czemu mi to mówisz? Jakoś nie sądzę, że chcesz mi się po prostu zwierzyć.

Biedny Nataniel zrobił się czerwony jak ja po moim biegu na przystanek. Przypominam, na koturnach.

\- Okej. To dla mnie trudne, więc postaraj się nie przerywać komentarzami. – Spojrzał na mnie znacząco. - Ojciec podchodzi do wszystkiego poważnie. O wiele za poważnie, czasami nadinterpretuje niektóre rzeczy. Jak wiesz, jestem dosyć porządny. Dbam o ład i tak dalej. Do tego poświęcam się całkowicie roli gospodarza, chodzę na niesamowitą ilość kółek i mam najwyższą średnią na roczniku. Raczej oczywiste, że nie mam za wiele wolnego czasu, a jak go mam, to nie poświęcam na imprezy i podobne sprawy. Więc ojciec sobie wymyślił, że przedstawi mi jakąś dziewczynę, wiesz, jego wybór jest najlepszy, już nie muszę sam szukać… Ale wtedy moja mała siostra zołza, Amber, musiała wtrącić swoje trzy grosze. – Tutaj uśmiechnął się złośliwie z całą zjadliwością, jaką posiadał. Aż mnie ciarki przeszedły. – Zainsuowała, że nie byłbym zbyt chętny do poznania tej dziewczyny. Właściwie jakiejkolwiek dziewczyny, bo ja niby jestem po drugiej stronie mocy. A wtedy ja palnąłem najgłupszą rzecz jaką mogłem.

Przerwał. Koło nas przebiegła jakaś para w lateksowych spodenkach.

\- Ale ja przecież mam dziewczynę, już od jakiegoś czasu! – przedrzeźniał sam siebie. Byłoby to nawet zabawne, gdyby nie jego zrozpaczona mina. Jakby współczuł sam sobie. – Wtedy rodzice wymusili na mnie obietnicę, że przyprowadzę ją do nas na kolację. Nie są za bardzo przekonani co do moich słów, chcieli mnie sprawdzić. Przyłapać na kłamstwie. Wymigałem się nieco, mówiąc że chcę im zrobić niespodziankę, więc nie zdradziłem nazwiska. Ale…

\- Zrobię to.

Spaniele oczy Nate'a wlepiły się prosto w moje. Widziałam w nich szok, potem zdumienie, na koniec niedowierzenie. Moje były całkowicie poważne.

\- N-naprawdę?

Westchnęłam.

\- Jesteś moim przyjacielem. Czasami się z tobą droczę, ale nim jesteś. A przyjaciele powinni się wspierać. Rozumiem, czemu mnie o to prosisz. Nie będę w to zaangażowana emocjonalnie, bo nie lubię cię w ten sposób. – Zauważyłam, że zaskoczył. Przebiegła między nami nić zrozumienia. – Pytanie tylko, kiedy i jak zaczynamy?


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdzia****ł**** 4**

Miarowy stukot obcasów roznosił się po pustych korytarzach Słodkiego Amorisa. O tej porze było jeszcze pusto, więc nie musiałam mizdrzyć się do mojego „chłopaka". Biedny Nataniel i tak był wystarczająco zdenerwowany. Z resztą, moim marzeniem także nie było klejenie się do niego – chociaż, muszę to przyznać, nie byłoby to złym doświadczeniem. O tak, blondynowi zdecydowanie niczego w tej kwestii nie brakowało.

Stanęliśmy przed pokojem gospodarzy. Nate wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni klucze i trzęsącymi rękami próbował wcelować do zamka.

\- Daj. – Przejęłam klucze i jednym zgrabnym ruchem otworzyłam drzwi. Mnie, w przeciwieństwie do blondyna, nie zżerały nerwy.

Podrzuciłam metalowy breloczek (taki z niebieskim kotkiem w srebrne kropki, po prostu przeuroczy) i podeszłam do czajnika na szafce. Wstawiłam wodę.

\- Chcesz kawy? - Cisza. - Halo, kocie?

\- A, tak. - Jego policzki delikatnie się zaróżowiły. - Bez...

\- Wiem, bez cukru ani mleka.

Przygotowałam dwa kubki. Obróciłam się, założyłam ręce i wpatrywałam się w Nata.

Gołym okiem było widać, że jest mu okropnie niezręcznie. Usiadł za biurkiem i teraz miętolił skrawek koszuli, nie wiedząc co zrobić z dłońmi. Oczy skierowane były na ścianę, na miejsce pomiędzy drzwiami a włącznikiem światła. Byle tylko nie na mnie.

\- Coś mi się wydaje, że mamy ciężką atmosferę. - Westchnęłam. - Dobra, Nate? Możesz na mnie patrzeć? Nie porzucaj mnie dla ściany. Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne. Ale wyluzuj się, bo inaczej nikt nie uwierzy w tą szatanielską intrygę.

Z czajnika zaczęła buchać para. Wsypałam sobie półtorej łyżeczki, a Panu Spiętemu dwie.

\- Wiem. I tak mam wrażenie, że nikt w to nie uwierzy... Znaczy, czemu nagle mielibyśmy być razem?

Parsknęłam śmiechem. Dolałam sobie mleka, wzięłam oba kubki i postawiłam na biurku.

\- Przecież wiesz, że nie takie rzeczy się w szkole działały. Poza tym, kogo może interesować nasz związek?

\- No pomyślmy, Lily - powiedział sarkastycznie Nataniel. - Twojego brata, koleżanki, Kastiela, bo się z nim, nie wiem czemu, przyjaźnisz, Amber... Zwłaszcza Amber.

\- No dobra. - Wstałam i podeszłam do niego, tak jak zawsze stając za plecami. - Ale wiesz przecież, że potrafię być... Bardzo... Przekonująca... - szeptałam mu do ucha. Dłonią gładziłam go po ramieniu. Aż go dreszcze przeszły.

Gwałtownie wstał, a krzesło prawie że na mnie poleciało.

\- Tak. To właśnie jeden z tych problemów.

Dobra. Teraz zaczynał mnie już wkurzać.

\- A więc czego ode mnie oczekujesz, co, Panie Nieśmiały?

\- No nie wiem! Nigdy nie... - Nagle przerwał.

Drzwi się otworzyły. Znaczy, ktoś je otworzył. Ściślej rzecz ujmując, Sucrette.

Jeszcze tylko tej tutaj brakowało.

\- Uhm, Nata...

\- Co?! - warknął mocno zirytowany blondyn, nawet nie dając jej dokończyć. Ja za to spojrzałam się na nią spojrzeniem jasno mówiącym: "Idź stąd!". Dziewczyna lekko się spłoszyła, ale w tamtej chwili oboje mieliśmy ją w głębokim poważaniu.

\- No bo... - Język jej się plątał. Wiedziałam, że Nate ma teraz ogromną ochotę zrobić facepalm. Dzielnie się powstrzymał i tylko zgrzytał zębami. - Dyrektorka... A na korytarzu...

Dobra. W tamtej chwili miałam do wyboru: albo się z nią użerać, albo spławić. Z przyjemnością wybrałam drugą opcję. Pomyślałam, że mogę od razu wcielić nasz plan w życie.

\- Su, mogłabyś przyjść do Nata później? - Podeszłam do chłopaka i znowu położyłam mu rękę na ramieniu, w tym samym miejscu, co wcześniej. Blondyn lekko się wzdrygnął, pewnie z zaskoczenia. - Właśnie... Omawiamy pewną bardzo ważną sprawę, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli...

Moja ręką zjeżdżała coraz niżej, aż zatrzymała się na jego biodrze. Przysunęłam się tak blisko, żeby moje ramiona stykały się z jego ciałem. Do jego ramion bym nie dosięgnęła.

Mission complete.

Sucrette zaniemówiła, jej wielkie, sarnie oczy przypominały teraz dwa spodki. Wydukała jeszcze, że nie przeszkadza i przyjdzie kiedy indziej, i zostaliśmy sami.

Ja i mój chłopak.

* * *

Dzięki, chociaż może przez Sucrette o moim związku z głównym gospodarzem cała szkoła dowiedziała się jeszcze przed lekcjami. Nie sądziłam, że się domyśli, a tu taka niespodzianka.

Teraz Nataniel nie mógł się już wycofać, bez znaczenia jak bardzo by tego chciał.

\- Lily Rose Duncan! - słyszałam co chwila na korytarzu. Tym razem była to Kim. Mogłam się spodziewać, że prędzej czy później mnie dopadnie.

Najbardziej obawiałam się Amber. Nawet się lubiłyśmy, ale nie wiedziałam, jak zareaguje na tą sytuację. Tym bardziej, że nawet nie przypuszczała, że to ja mogłam być dziewczyną Nataniela.

\- Ja tu jestem w toalecie i wykonuję znane wszystkim czynności, kiedy nagle słyszę płacz jakiejś małolaty – mówiła wzburzona Kim. – Wychodzę z kabiny, pytam, co się stało. I dowiaduję się, że szanowny pan gospodarz wreszcie znalazł sobie laskę! Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby potem nie okazało się, że jest to panna Duncan! Rozumiesz?! Myślałam, że…

\- No wiem – przerwałam jej. Dokładnie wiedziałam, co chce powiedzieć. Za dobrze się znałyśmy. – Nikt się tego nie spodziewał, a zwłaszcza ja.

\- To czemu… Czekaj, to znaczy, że ty go w ten sposób lubisz?

Zawahałam się. Każdemu innemu wcisnęłabym kit, nawet nie kiwając palcem. Ale to była Kim. Przyjaźniłyśmy się, właściwie, to była moją jedyną przyjaciółką, której mogłam wszystko powiedzieć. Kim miała zdrowe spojrzenie na sprawę i zawsze dawała mi dobre rady. Bo z Rozalią też się przyjaźniłam, ale była to przyjaźń inna. Taka bardziej siostrzana, więc moja Dobra Wróżka była bardziej stronnicza.

Powiedziałabym Kim wszystko. Jednak złożyłam Natanielowi obietnicę. Nie mogłam go w ten sposób zdradzić.

\- Tak mi się wydaje. Nie wiem, jak nazwać to uczucie. – Widziałam, że chce coś jeszcze dodać, więc rzuciłam: - Wydaje mi się, że zawsze w jakiś sposób go lubiłam, tylko nie zdawałam sobie sprawy z istnienia tych emocji. A na randce Nate z pewnością je wyzwolił. – Zachichotałam, żeby zabrzmieć bardziej wiarygodnie.

Kim patrzyła na mnie dość sceptycznie, unosząc jedną brew. Ugh, zawsze jej tego zazdrościłam. Nigdy nie potrafiłam unieść jednej brwi, zawsze kończyło się na dwóch, a zamiast niedowierzenia, wyglądałam na zaskoczoną.

\- Zrobiłaś wypracowanie na angielski? Ja w życiu tyle nie nasiedziałam się nad jedną pracą... - Zmieniła temat, a ja dyskretnie odetchnęłam z ulgą.

* * *

Godzinę później nadal byłam głównym tematem rozmów. Ludzie (no dobra, dziewczyny) przychodzili do mnie i pytali, czy to prawda, od jak dawna, jak to się stało, czy naprawdę go lubię, czy to może dla zabawy. Na początku byłam nawet uprzejma, ale kiedy w toalecie napadła mnie grupka zakatarzonych pierwszoklasistek, zarzucając mi planowanie złamania Natowi serca, już nie tak grzecznie wyperswadowałam im ten pomysł. Obrażone, obróciły się na pięcie i wyszły, rzucając jeszcze komentarze typu: 'Co on w niej widzi', 'Ze mną byłoby mu lepiej'. Głupie dziewuszyska.

Ale jakoś i ja, i zrozpaczone dziewczęta zdołałyśmy przetrwać ten dzień bez żadnych uszczerbków na zdrowiu.

Nie odważyłam się pójść na próbę zespołu. Nie miałam zbytniej ochoty na sprzeczki z Kastielem, a byłam pewna, że chłopak nie daruje sobie nie wyrażenia swojego zdania. Jakby miał na to jakikolwiek wpływ.

Szłam przez dziedziniec, rozkoszując się promieniami październikowego słońca. Ah, wprost uwielbiałam ten miesiąc. Był przejściem lata w jesień, kiedy to robiło się już zimniej, liście zaczynały spadać z drzew, ale dało się jeszcze wychwycić parę chwil z lata.

Usiadłam na jednej z ławek, tej nieosłoniętej. Położyłam torbę obok i rozpięłam dwa guziki z koszuli, te tuż nad szyją. Ostatni moment, kiedy można się nacieszyć tym ciepłem.

Jednak jakiś czas później ktoś zasłonił mi na chwilę źródło światła, a zaraz potem poczułam, jak ławka nieznacznie ugina się pod ciężarem tej osoby. Doleciał do mnie zapach Shalimar.

Tylko jedna znana mi osoba używa tych perfum.

\- O. Cześć Amber - powiedziałam, nawet nie otwierając oczu.

\- Skąd ty... Z resztą nieważne. - Drewno zaskrzypiało, więc pewnie dziewczyna rozsiadła się wygodnie. Zapowiada się poważnie. - Więc ty i mój brat...

\- Tak. Od piątku, zaprosił mnie na randkę, potem o bycie razem, ja się zgodziłam, a teraz będziemy żyć długo i szczęśliwie. - Przeciągnęłam się, zakładając ręce za głowę. - Nie, jeszcze nie wiem czy zgodzę się na małżeństwo, jak będzie wyglądało wesele i ile będziemy mieli dzieci.

\- Chcę tylko - zignorowała moją wypowiedź - żebyś wiedziała, że nic do ciebie nie mam. Co prawda wszystko to wydaje mi się więcej niż podejrzane... Ale co mogę zrobić. Chyba że życzyć wam szczęścia.

Niby leniwie rozwarłam jedną powiekę. W rzeczywistości byłam napięta jak struna. Amber radośnie szczerzyła do mnie zęby, ale nie dało się nie zauważyć błysku w jej oku.

Cholera, nawet na Marsie by go zauważyli.

\- Z tego co wiem, w środę jesteś wolna. - Nieśmiało kiwnęłam głową. - W takim razie cię porywam. Jako dziewczyna mojego brata jesteś tak jakby moją siostrą, powinnyśmy się więc lepiej poznać, prawda? Poza tym, pewna osoba szalenie chciałaby się z tobą zobaczyć.

\- Emm... - Wymyśl coś, wymyśl coś! Od tego zależy twoja przyszłość, jeśli nie życie! - Jasne, nie ma sprawy.

Z wyobraźnią zawsze było u mnie jakoś kiepsko.

\- Cudownie! Jedziemy w środę zaraz po lekcjach, ciao! - I już jej nie było.

Jestem stracona. Już praktycznie martwa, Leo może przygotowywać jakąś elegancką sukienkę do trumny. Tylko mam nadzieję, że nie żółtą, w tym kolorze nigdy nie było mi do twarzy.

Za dwa dni prawdopodobnie spotkam niedoszłą dziewczynę mojego chłopaka.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdzia****ł**** 5**

\- Mówisz mi, że nic o tym nie wiedziałeś? - warknęłam porządnie wściekła do słuchawki telefonu.

Rozejrzałam się na boki, pilnując by nikt nie podsłuchał mojej rozmowy. Biorąc pod uwagę, że znajdowałam się w zatłoczonym autobusie, było to bezcelowe. I tak wszyscy zdążyli się już zapoznać z prowadzoną przeze mnie konwersacją.

\- Powiedzmy - odparł spokojnym głosem Nataniel, najwyraźniej przygotowany na mój atak. - Co prawda podejrzewałem, że cię napadną, ale nie aż tak szybko.

\- Ty Blondynko, to czemu to przede mną zataiłeś? Nawet w udawanym związku szczerość to klucz do szczęścia! Powiedziałabym, że nawet podstawa w naszym przypadku!

\- Lils, mleko już się rozlało. Ile razy mam przepraszać? - Na chwilę zapanowała cisza: on zastanawiał się, jak mnie uspokoić, zaś ja dyszałam z wściekłości, ściągając na siebie spojrzenia ludzi dookoła mnie. Jedni patrzyli na mnie jak na wariatkę, drudzy ze współczuciem, a pewna dziewczyna nawet ze zrozumieniem. - Może chcesz się spotkać i obgadać całą sytuację?

Pojazd gwałtownie zahamował, a ja o mało się nie wywróciłam. Na szczęście ktoś mnie podtrzymał, chwytając za talię i przeciągając w drugą stronę. Autobus zatrzymał się na przystanku.

\- Dziękuję... - Odwróciłam się, kiedy natrafiłam nosem na twardą klatkę piersiową.

Nie cierpię być niska. W zatłoczonych miejscach zawsze moja głowa znajduje się na poziomie łokci, ewentualnie biustów. Nigdy nie kończy się to dla mnie dobrze.

Tylko tym razem musiało być, oczywiście, gorzej. Tak dla dopełnienia dnia.

\- Witaj, laleczko - przywitał się z promiennym uśmiechem Charlie.

Moje oczy rozszerzyły się do wielkości spodka od talerzyka na filiżankę herbaty. Czy usłyszał mnie i Nata? Był całkiem spostrzegawczy, więc pewnie tak, a w dodatku znając życie reszty się domyślił. Widziałam ten diabelski błysk w jego oku i już wiedziałam, że nie wyjdę z tego cało.

Podczas gdy Nataniel zaniepokojony brakiem odpowiedzi dopytywał się, co się stało, zamiast po prostu zamilknąć, ja przerwałam połączenie. Po czym, niewiele myśląc, wyskoczyłam z autobusu.

\- Czemu ode mnie uciekasz? - Był tuż za mną, szczwany lis. Przyspieszyłam kroku, kierując się do parku. - Śpieszysz się do swojego chłopaka? Albo może nie wytrzymujesz życia pod presją kłamania?

Dotarliśmy do czarnej, żelaznej parkowej bramy. Obróciłam się na pięcie i po raz drugi w ciągu paru minut wpadliśmy na siebie.

Mój biedny nos.

\- Słuchaj, to nie twoja sprawa. Nie mieszaj się, okej?

Chłopak dramatycznym gestem złapał się za serce.

\- Ranisz moje uczucia. Ale chyba nie tylko moje? - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Ciekawe, co by o tym pomyślała Amber.

Nią akurat najmniej się przejmuję, pomyślałam, po czym westchnęłam głęboko. Przy wciąganiu powietrza poczułam zapach kawy. Zerknęłam w bok - moim oczom ukazał się szyld kawiarni "Pralinki u Kapturka". Widocznie blondyn musiał zauważyć moje tęskne spojrzenie, bo powiedział:

\- Chodź, zapraszam cię na kawę. Pogadamy.

* * *

Wzięłam ostatni łyk napoju. Duża kawa z niewielką ilością mleka oraz delikatną pianką nieco postawiła mnie na nogi.

\- Teraz rozumiem - powiedział w zamyśleniu Charlie, dopijając herbatę z mlekiem. Wydaje mi się, że przypominała mu o domu.

Zamruczałam, chcąc w pełni odczuwać przyjemność po wypiciu tej ambrozji. Już dawno nie piłam takiej dobrej kawy. Kolejną cechą rodzeństwa Duncanów była umiejętność spalenia nawet wody na herbatę. Ja jeszcze radziłam sobie najlepiej, bo potrafiłam zrobić najprostsze dania w rodzaju naleśników czy pomidorówki, więc to do mnie należał obowiązek gotowania posiłków. Jednak zawsze psułam kawę. Sposób w jaki to robiłam, był okryty tajemnicą nawet dla mnie.

\- Uhm, tak... Tak! - Powróciłam do rzeczywistości, ze stukiem odstawiając filiżankę. - Nikomu nie powiesz, prawda? Nie lubię mieć sekretów, ale tego wymaga ode mnie sytuacja. A w tym momencie także od ciebie.

\- Uwierz mi, jestem do tego przyzwyczajony. - Uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy, chociaż teraz wydawał się wymuszony i… Smutny. - Jak dla mnie nie ma problemu...

Zmrużyłam oczy, aż stały się wąskimi szparkami. On coś kombinował. Widziałam, jak trybiki szybko pracują w jego głowie i zdziwiłam się, że dym nie leciał mu z uszu lub nosa.

\- Nie owijaj w bawełnę. Mów, czego chcesz?

\- Pokoju na świecie. No i może częstszych wizyt w tej kawiarni, bo herbata jest tu boska. - Puścił mi oczko. - Z resztą nie tylko ona.

\- Kawa też jest niczego sobie. - Puściłam tę uwagę mimo uszu. - Czyli nie bywasz tu często?

\- Nie w towarzystwie. To kolejna rzecz, której pragnę.

\- Przyjaciół? - Nie mogłam się powstrzymać od tego przytyku.

\- Też. Ale w tej chwili głównie ciebie. Bo prawda jest taka, droga Lily... - Nachylił się nad stolikiem, a nasze nogi zetknęły się przy kolanach. Prawie że odskoczyłam. - Chcę być twoim przyjacielem.

Moje policzki nabrały barwy szkarłatu. Czemu mówi mi takie rzeczy? Najpierw ze mną flirtuje – co prawda nie za bardzo udolnie, ale jednak – a potem wygaduje coś takiego? Jednak zachowałam zimną krew i zapytałam spokojnie:

\- Co masz przez to na myśli?

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- To co powiedziałem. Nie ma żadnego haczyka. Uważam cię za interesującą osobę z którą warto nawiązać bliższe relacje. – Przewrócił oczami. – Nie chcę cię wciągnąć w żadne braterstwo krwi, jeśli tego się obawiasz.

Mój niepokój tylko się powiększył. Co Charlie miał na myśli? Co kombinował? Czy posiadałam coś, na czym mu zależało? Chciał, żebym coś zrobiła? Nie uwierzyłabym, że chodzi mu tylko i wyłącznie o moją wspaniałą osobowość. Jakoś nie próbował ze mną chociażby porozmawiać przez dłużej niż pięć minut do tego czasu, z resztą z wzajemnością.

Znowu spróbowałam sztuczki z podniesieniem jednej brwi i po raz kolejny poniosłam porażkę. Zignorowałam to i powiedziałam:

\- Wyprostujmy sprawę. Właśnie poznałeś mój, nie tylko mój sekret, i zamiast zażądać czegoś w zamian za dochowanie tajemnicy, ty proponujesz mi przyjaźń?

Uśmiechnął się promiennie.

\- Właśnie tak. A przyjaciele dochowują swoich sekretów, prawda?

* * *

Otworzyłam drzwi od małej łazienki, a kłęby pary wypłynęły na korytarz. Odgarnęłam mokre włosy z pleców i wycisnęłam z nich wodę, po czym owinęłam ręcznikiem. Przetarłam lustro i przyjrzałam się własnemu odbiciu. Nic się nie zmieniło, chociaż czułam się inaczej.

Ostatnie zdarzenia mocno namieszały mi w głowie. A życie pędziło, nie zostawiając mi czasu do namysłu. Do czasu propozycji Nataniela moje życie było całkiem poukładane i bezproblemowe – nie żebym go winiła, czy coś. Ale brakowało mi tego spokoju i pewności, co jutrzejszy dzień przyniesie. Potrzebowałam się wyciszyć, więc po ubraniu się w piżamę wybrałam się do najbardziej opanowanego człowieka, jakiego znałam.

Nasze mieszkanie w ogóle nie było zbyt duże – trzy pokoje, kuchnia i łazienka. W największym, czyli salonie i jednocześnie sypialni Leona, znajdowały się stół, komódka z telewizorem, i rozkładana kanapa. Teraz leżał na niej mój brat, czytając książkę. Nałożył te swoje śmieszne, duże okulary i rozlazły sweter. Na podłodze, w zasięgu ręki, stał kubek z do połowy wybitą jaśminową herbatą, jego ulubioną.

Wzięłam jego książkę – „Opowieść o dwóch miastach" – i odłożyłam na stół, po czym usiadłam okrakiem na brzuchu i zdjęłam okulary. Obyło się, o dziwo, bez protestów. Opadłam więc na niego i delikatnie objęłam, a on położył ręce na moich plecach i zaczął uspokajająco głaskać.

\- Wiesz, jesteśmy rodzeństwem i tak dalej, a ja jestem jeszcze gówniarą-nastolatką, więc nie powinnam mówić takich rzeczy, ale… Kocham cię, Leoś.

\- Wiem – odparł zaspanym głosem.

Po chwili ciszy (byłam prawie pewna, że zdążył zasnąć), zapytałam:

\- Co dzisiaj robiłeś, że jesteś taki zmęczony? – Nie odpowiedział. Rzeczywiście musiał zasnąć. – Szkoda, chciałam obejrzeć z tobą film… „Lilo i Stich".

Powoli otworzył jedno oko, a potem drugie. Uśmiechnęłam się znacząco.

To była nasza bajka. Kiedy byłam młodsza i przeprowadziliśmy się tutaj, tęskniłam za rodzicami. Nie dogadywaliśmy się za dobrze, ale miałam wtedy dwanaście lat i rozłąka z nimi i tak była dla mnie ciężka. Lysander uciekł wtedy w świat liryki, ale Leo zawsze znajdował dla mnie czas, nawet jeśli chodził do pracy i dopiero rozkręcał swój butik. Kiedy tworzył projekty, ja rysowałam różne sukienki i stroje, chociaż moimi ulubieńcami były kapelusze i buty. Jakież było moje zdumienie, kiedy zobaczyłam, że Leo wcielił moje szkice w życie! Do tego odprowadzał mnie do szkoły, gotował obiady (niezbyt zjadliwe, ale nie marudziłam – niedługo potem sama zaczęłam gotować) i w ogóle spędzał ze mną mnóstwo czasu. Naszą tradycją było oglądanie filmu w każdy piątek. Niestety, kiedy wkroczyłam w świat liceum, to się skończyło. Z resztą Leo był już zajęty swoim kolejnym oczkiem w głowie – Rozalią.

Więc chwile takie jak te były perełkami.

\- Gdzie leży płyta? – zastanawiał się na głos, przeszukując pudła z filmami.

\- Tam, gdzie ją odłożyłeś – odparłam filozoficznym tonem, czym zyskałam jego zirytowane spojrzenie. Braterska miłość braterską miłością, ale cierpliwość Leona nie była bezkresnym oceanem. Szczególnie kiedy był niewyspany.

Nie moja wina. Mógł się położyć do łóżka, a nie w moim polu widzenia czytać książkę.

Westchnęłam.

\- Chodź, sieroto, ja to znajdę.

Jednak nie zdążyłam tego zrobić, po paru minutach rozległ się dzwonek telefonu Leona. Dalej grzebałam w płytach, kiedy mój brat wrócił i powiedział zaniepokojonym tonem.

\- Lily. – Odwróciłam się i spojrzałam na niego. Stał w rozkroku, jego włosy były zmierzwione, a oczy przekrwione. Malowała się w nich troska. – Chyba Lysander ma kłopoty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdzia****ł**** 6**

Powinnam się tego spodziewać. Naprawdę, to było do przewidzenia. Teraz pozostało mi tylko wzdychanie i tłumienie w sobie irytacji.

Siedziałam na kanapie w salonie i wpatrywałam się w plątaninę ludzi na podłodze. Rozalia wykonywała coś w rodzaju mostka, ale podpierała się tylko jedną ręką; Wiktor miał położoną dłoń pod jej plecami; Kastiel stał nad nimi obojgiem w rozkroku, układając ręce koło głowy Rozalii.

\- Lily, kręć, bo zaraz spadnę! – jęknęła Roza. Prawda, dziewczyna niebezpiecznie chybotała. Pewnie zaraz znajdzie się na podłodze.

Westchnęłam i zakręciłam czerwoną strzałką. Niech mają tą satysfakcję.

\- Rozalio, lewa ręka na niebieski.

\- Wreszcie!

Kiedy przyszliśmy tutaj z Leo jakieś piętnaście minut temu, gra dopiero się zaczynała. Byli trochę wstawieni i padł pomysł zagrania w Twistera. Włączyli _Przeboje lat 80_ i wyginali swoje ciała w niewygodnych pozycjach.

Oczywiście mój braciszek łamaga poślizgnął się na plastikowej planszy już na początku i coś zrobił sobie z kostką. Wydaje mi się, że towarzystwo lekko spanikowało i pierwsze co przyszło Rozalii do głowy, to wezwanie swojego rycerza w lśniącej zbroi.

Ja dostałam rolę fajtłapowatego giermka. Tego od kręcenia strzałką.

Teraz moi bracia zaszyli się w kuchni. Zanim Leo postanowił poświęcić się do końca projektowaniu, zdążył skończyć dwa lata medycyny. Czarował przy nodze Lysandra, może i nawet ratując jego życie. Co prawda Lys nie wyglądał na umierającego, ale kto wie. Właściwie, to właśnie on otworzył nam drzwi. Zdążył uspokoić swoją paczkę i nieco opanować sytuację, ogarniając cały pokój swoim spokojem.

Na białej płachcie zrobiło się zamieszanie. Razem ze zmianą pozycji Rozy nadszedł niewielki chaos. Wiktor niebezpiecznie się chybotał, wprawiając w ruch także czerwonowłosego. Zaraz odnalazł środek ciężkości, czego nie można powiedzieć o Kastielu. Lekko szturchnięty, nagle stracił równowagę. Szczęśliwie dla pozostałych chłopak wywinął pięknego orła do tyłu, zahaczając o kanapę, ale nie przewracając reszty zawodników. Pokazowa porażka.

\- Kas, masz nakaz usunięcia się z pola walki – oznajmiłam mu.

Łypnął na mnie groźnie, ale nic nie powiedział. Jednak… Widziałam w jego oczach coś więcej niż tylko irytację. Były to ból i żal. Wyszedł na balkon cały najeżony, mamrocząc pod nosem wiązankę przekleństw. Chyba musiało mu zależeć na wygranej.

\- Łu-hu, o jednego mniej! – Cieszyła się Rozalia. Roześmiała się, przypominając mi niesamowicie słodkiego przedszkolaka. – Wiki, czeka cię sromotna porażka.

Z kuchni wyszedł Leo razem z Lysandrem opierającym się o jego ramię. Czyli tym razem wszyscy uszli z życiem podczas rozgrywki w Twistera. Bracia usiedli obok mnie na kanapie.

\- Masz ochotę? – Pokazałam Lysowi tarczę.

\- Jasne. Już dosyć cię wymęczyli. – Posłał mi swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech, od którego dziewczynom miękły nogi. Mnie zaś wynagrodziło długie minuty spędzone na kręceniu strzałką.

\- Dajesz, młody! – krzyknął Wiktor, starszy od białowłosego o jakieś dwa miesiące. – Nie chcę skończyć jak ty z obandażowaną nogą, więc kręć, kręć!

Zerknęłam z niepokojem przez szybę. Poza żarzącym się papierosem widziałam tylko ciemność. Tej nocy niebo było bardzo zachmurzone i gdyby nie nałóg Kastiela, nie wiedziałabym nawet, czy nadal tam jest, czy może wypadł poza barierkę. Wydawał się niesamowicie przygnębiony.

Zwykle kiedy tak było, chował się za maską. Żarty, sarkazm, złośliwości… Były częścią niego, prawda, ale także jego bronią. Zachowywał się tak, kiedy miał dobry humor. A kiedy był zraniony, to się tylko nasilało. Tylko że wtedy tracił wszelkie opory. Mówił te wszystkie rzeczy, wiedząc, że najbardziej człowieka zabolą. Nie chciał innych krzywdzić – to był jedynie jego sposób na ocalenie siebie.

Każdy potrzebuje czasem dłoni, która go ochroni. Rycerza pokonującego wszelkie zło.

\- Hej, wszystko w porządku? – zapytałam, przymykając za sobą szklane drzwi.

Wpatrywał się migoczące światła miasta. Z dziesiątego piętra, na którym się znajdowaliśmy, rozciągał się widok zapierający dech w piersiach. Cała metropolia podana jak na tacy.

Nic nie mówił, tylko dopalał papierosa. Westchnęłam i oparłam się o poręcz koło niego. Nie zamierzał mi niczego ułatwiać.

\- Aż tak się przejąłeś tą grą? Wiesz, nic takiego się nie stało. Właściwie, to byłeś bardzo blisko wygranej. Tym razem oni okazali się lepsi, ale to nic takiego. – Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. Nie widział mnie, ale miałam nadzieję, że jakimś sposobem wyczuje ten uśmiech. – Dla mnie byłeś wspaniały, wiesz?

Strzepnął resztki papierosa, po czym zgasił go o parapet. Usiadł na chłodnej posadzce, a ja podążyłam za nim. Zaraz poczułam zimno rozchodzące się po moich pośladkach. Co prawda nosiłam dżinsy, ale od zawsze byłam zmarzluchem.

\- Następnym razem na pewno skopiesz im tyłki.

Siedzieliśmy, nie odzywając się. Ja nie czułam już takiej potrzeby, a on najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru wydobyć z siebie ani słowa. Jednak nie przeszkadzało mi to. Kastiel był mi na tyle bliski i taki… Mój, że czułam się w porządku z ciszą.

Po jakimś czasie (co było zapewne krótką chwilą), zaczęły mi szczękać zęby. Próbowałam to zamaskować, zaciskając swoje kły, ale poniosłam klęskę. Moje usta wydawały się być nakręcone jak te plastikowe szczęki. Ale nie chciałam przerywać niczym niezmąconego spokoju marudzeniem.

Kastiel musiał to zauważyć, bo obrócił głowę w moją stronę.

\- A-j tam, ń-nie przej-jmuj się! – Dałam radę powiedzieć.

Powoli pochylał się nade mną. Nie widziałam za bardzo, co chce zrobić. Coś koło mnie leży i chce po to sięgnąć? Paczka papierosów? Zapalniczka? Nie ma problemu, przecież mu-

Delikatnie chwycił mnie za głowę, wplątując dłoń w moje włosy. Nigdy nie zauważyłam, że jego ręce są takie duże. One były… Męskie.

Kastiel nie był już chłopakiem, z którym kręcił się mój brat. Nie był przyszywanym rodzeństwem. Do tej chwili nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy, ale Kastiel był… Mężczyzną.

Przyciągnął moją głowę do siebie, aż nie było między nami praktycznie przestrzeni. Nasze oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, tworząc nową, nieznaną mi mieszankę. Co więcej, bardzo mi się podobała. Wzięłam głębszy oddech, aż zachłysnęłam się powietrzem.

Musnął swoimi wargami moje usta, takie miękkie i delikatne. Rozchylił je językiem i było po mnie.

Całowałam się z Kastielem.

* * *

Następny dzień był do bólu normalny. Wstałam, obudziłam Lysandra, zrobiłam śniadanie, obudziłam Lysandra, przygotowałam się do szkoły, obudziłam Lysandra. W końcu wyszłam sama, bo Lys nie dał rady wstać z łóżka – pewnie piętnaście minut potem zdał sobie sprawę z późnej godziny. Doszłam do szkoły, pokłóciłam się z Natem, poszłam na chemię, wybaczyłam Natowi, reszta lekcji jakoś zleciała. Czułam się znowu częścią szarego, szkolnego systemu.

Cały dzień unikałam Kastiela jak ognia. Nie potrafiłam za bardzo wytłumaczyć zdarzeń poprzedniego wieczoru. Wiedziałam jednak, czego potrzebowałam.

\- Kim, jesteś dzisiaj wolna? – Zaczepiłam ją, gdy zadzwonił ostatni dzwonek.

Zatrzasnęła szafkę i poprawiła sportową torbę na ramieniu.

\- No… Teraz za bardzo nie mogę, bo mam trening. – Czułam się, jakby skanowała mnie wzrokiem. Czytała moje myśli, czy coś w tym stylu. – Ale widzę, że sytuacja jest poważna. Kończę o piątej, może spotkamy się w kawiarni w centrum handlowym o w pół do szóstej?

Byłam tam już piętnaście minut przed czasem, co o czymś świadczy. Troszkę się denerwowałam, bo nie miałam pojęcia jak Kim zareaguje. Zamierzałam wszystko jej powiedzieć i poprosić o radę. W nosie miałam, że obiecałam Natanielowi dyskrecję. Sytuacja mnie przerastała – udawany chłopak, napastowanie przez jego siostrę, przyszłe spotkanie z jego niedoszłą dziewczyną, pocałunek z chłopakiem, którego uważałam niemal za brata. Musiałam się komuś wygadać, a moja przyjaciółka wydawała się być najbardziej odpowiednią osobą.

Upiłam łyka żurawinowej herbaty, wpatrując się w przeszklony sufit. Pomimo dosyć wczesnej godziny na dworze panowała ciemność. Deszcz mocno uderzał o szybę, jakby próbując się wedrzeć do środka. Miałam nadzieję, że Kim wzięła parasol.

Oby tylko Kastiel nie zmókł w drodze do do…

Zaraz. Czy ja się o niego martwiłam?


End file.
